A portable electronic device, such as a tablet computer or smart phone, often uses a case for protection or support. Some portable electronic device cases are classical and provide only a cover or shell function which can provide protection. Other portable electronic device cases provide for holding or support in different configurations or multiple viewing angles.
Supports that provide multiple viewing configurations, such as landscape and portrait, often suffer from limited or restricted angles, or they tilt with respect to a support surface. Thus, there is a need to provide a portable electronic device support which can be used and optimized in landscape and portrait orientations of operation.